Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Gabriela rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $8.23 each and baskets of watermelons for $4.95 each. Gabriela decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of watermelons before heading home. How much did Gabriela need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Gabriela needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the watermelons. Price of coconuts + price of watermelons = total price. ${8}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Gabriela needs to pay $13.18.